


Need You Now, Eds.

by StonathanShipperEvery27Years



Series: Reddie Song Fics [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie Drabbles, Sad Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonathanShipperEvery27Years/pseuds/StonathanShipperEvery27Years
Summary: *taken from my tumblr account*





	Need You Now, Eds.

Richie is sitting in his hotel room totally drunk off his ass. He looks at the clock and sees it is just after 1am. He has his contacts open on his cell phone with his finger hovering over a familiar number. He finally presses call and begins humming.  
“Hello?” Eddie asks tiredly.  
“It’s a quarter after one. I’m a little drunk and I need you now, Eds.” Richie says into the line softly then starts sobbing. Eddie ignores the need to say ‘Beep, Beep. Richie.’ and instead says “I’m coming, Richie. Stay on the line.”


End file.
